There are various devices known in the prior art for providing pillows. Most of these devices have one form and/or shape. They typically have one width, one thickness, and one level of firmness. U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,462 discloses a travel pillow that can only be used in one position. It is for the neck. It has a strap which is thick and extends across the body to hold in place. This can be uncomfortable and can restrict circulation. U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,617 discloses a pillow which has two small exterior pockets 58 and 62, which are on the same side of the pillow or pillow case. These pockets do not extend the length of the pillow and are for the purpose of hiding jewelry or other valuables. U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,619 discloses a large sheet of material which is folded or rolled to configure a custom bed pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,667 discloses a blanket which can be folded into a pillow configuration. The blanket has first and second pocket panels 8 and 14, both of which are centrally located and do not run the length of the blanket. Pocket panel 8 is located on the top surface 2 and pocket 14 is located on the bottom surface 14. The blanket is not a pillow case and does not have a main inner chamber into which a pillow cushion can be inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,114 discloses folding a pillow to provide a pocket 3. However, it does not provide a first pocket on a top and a second pocket on a bottom. U.S. patent application no. 2005/0177941 A1 describes a case for enclosing a pillow case with pockets 2 and 3. However, the pockets are located on the same surface and/or side of the pillow case. U.S. patent application no. 2007/0220679 A1 discloses a pregnancy pillow that converts into an infant play station once the mother no longer has a use for the pillow.
The prior art does not address the need for multiple pillow forms satisfactorily.